Team Friendship's Adventures of Planes: Fire
Team Friendship's Adventures of Planes: Fire & Rescue is a special Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/EG/Disney crossover film. Plot Three years since winning the Wings Around the Globe race, Dusty Crophopper has a successful career as a racer with his very best friends all being famous racers along with him. Unfortunately, his engine's gearbox becomes damaged due to being regularly forced over its limits; with that particular model of gearbox now out of production and none available anywhere, Dusty's mechanic Dottie fits a warning light to his control panel to ensure he doesn't damage his gearbox any further. No longer able to race and faced with the possibility of returning to his old job as a crop-duster, Dusty goes on a defiant flight and tests his limits. In doing so, Dusty exceeds his limits and makes a forced landing at Propwash Junction airport, causing a fire. The residents and put out the fire with some difficulty, but the accident leads government inspector Ryker to close the airport due to inadequate firefighting personnel. Aggrieved at his carelessness, Dusty offers to undergo training to be certified as a firefighter to meet the necessary regulations to reopen the airport. To that end, Dusty and the whole of travel to Piston Peak National Park where they meet a fire and rescue crew under the command of a helicopter named Blade Ranger. The leader of an efficient unit, Blade is initially unimpressed by the small newcomer or any of and Dusty's training proves to be a difficult challenge. Maru, the team's mechanic, replaces Dusty's original undercarriage with two pontoons fitted with retractable undercarriage wheels for his new role as a firefighter. During training, Dusty and the whole of learn that Blade was formerly an actor who played a police helicopter on the TV series CHoPs. Later, Dusty is devastated by a call from his friends at Propwash Junction noting that all attempts at finding a replacement gearbox have failed and his racing career is over. Lightning in a thunderstorm over a forest near Piston Peak starts several spot fires which unite into a serious forest fire, and the team fight it and seem to have extinguished it. But during the grand reopening of a local lodge, visiting VIPs fly too low and make air eddies which blow embers about, creating a larger fire. A depressed Dusty's education falters to Blade's frustration and things come to a head when Dusty makes a forced landing in a river during a fire dispatch and is swept through the rapids with Blade and trying to extract him. Eventually, the pair and the team make it to land, and Dusty confesses his physical disability with the team's help with their own honesty, to which Blade advises Dusty not to give up. They all shelter in an abandoned mine while a fire passes. The situation is complicated in that Blade also is damaged, from protecting Dusty and in the fire, and is temporarily grounded for repairs. While Blade is recuperating, Dusty and learn from Maru that Blade's co-star from CHoPs was killed during a stunt gone wrong on set that Blade was helpless to stop, so he decided to become a firefighter to save lives for real. The national park's superintendent, Cad Spinner, selfishly diverts all the water supply to his lodge's roof sprinklers to prevent the lodge from burning, and so prevents the firefighters from making fire retardant for their own duties. With only their pre-existing tank loads, the firefighters and our heroes manage to help the evacuees escape the fire while Dusty is alerted that two elderly campers are trapped on a burning bridge deep in the fire zone. He races to the scene and is forced to push his engine to the maximum to climb vertically up a waterfall to refill his water tanks to drop water to save the campers, as the only other surface water near is a river too shallow and twisty and rocky for him to scoop from. Meanwhile, Blade shows up and assists the campers. Dusty successfully drops water and extinguishes the fire, but his overstressed gearbox fails completely and his engine stalls. He tries to glide through the trees to make a safe landing, but one of his pontoons hits one of the trees and he crashes. Unconscious, Dusty is airlifted back to base where he wakes up five days later to learn that not only has his structure been fully repaired; Maru, Victor, Kevin, Zecora, Den, Dart, worked together to have built a superior custom refurbished gearbox for his engine to allow full performance again. Impressed at Dusty's skill and heroism, Blade certifies him a firefighter. Propwash Junction is reopened with Dusty assuming his duty as a firefighter, celebrated with an aerial show with his new colleagues from Piston Peak and his very best friends: . Trivia * are guest starring in this film. * This film featured a new special version of “You are Special” (from Barney). Songs Music score * Out of Control/Escape/Battling the Unown (from Pokémon 3: The Movie – Spell of the Unown) (when ) * (from ) (when our heroes and Dusty talk about their lost loved ones after learning about Blade's terrible past about losing his best friend) * (from ) (when our heroes are saddened over Dusty after he was unconscious and seriously damaged and brought back to the base by Blade Ranger and Windlifter) Scenes # The opening scene/Dusty the racing champion legend/Flight with Skipper # Gearbox damage and Dusty can't race anymore # That night at Honkers/Dusty tests his limits/FIRE! # The government inspector Ryker/Propwash Junction is closed!/Dusty and our heroes talk to Mayday # The journey to Piston Peak/Arriving at the Air Attack Base/A wildfire at Pinecone Ridge/Meeting Blade Ranger/Replacing landing gear with pontoons # Training Dusty/Talk with Dusty in his hangar/Great news from Propwash Junction/Cad the Park Superintendent # Dusty and the team learn that Blade was once a TV star/The next day's lightning storm fires # The party at the Lodge/Harvey and Winnie # Sad news from Propwash Junction/Fire by the Lodge/Behind Enemy Lines # Evacuation at the Lodge/Blade is Down!/Dusty and the team learn more about Blade from Maru # Cad takes all the water to save the lodge/Tourists are trapped/The fire heroes # Rescuing Harvey and Winnie/Dusty saves the day/The gearbox failed and CRASH!/Five days later/A better than new gearbox!/Dusty the firefighter and racer/Ending Category:Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/EG/Disney crossovers‏‎